


Heroic Actions

by WestOrEast



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Loli, Yuri, implied brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: The life and times of a completely normal young girl with a big dick, as she, in a very normal manner, has sex with a variety of the biggest names in the DC universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Heroic Actions**

  
Wonder Woman walked through the back alleys of Gotham City, paying close attention to anything she heard. She was else worried about herself, and more about what could happen to others. With Batman temporarily out of the picture, some of the other heroes had stepped up to the plate, watching over the crime-ridden city.  
  
Wonder Woman stopped as she heard a sound coming from one of Gotham’s many empty warehouses. She stood stock still, carefully listening. Yes, that was the sounds of a little girl, and of someone else.  
  
Frowning, Wonder Woman leapt up into the air, easily passing through the shattered window a dozen feet up. She silently landed on the dirty concrete floor inside, uncoiling her lasso. The sounds were coming from deeper in the warehouse. Moving as stealthily as a woman in red, blue and gold could, Wonder Woman slipped deeper into the dark confines of the abandoned building.  
  
Passing around the rusted-out ruin of some unidentifiable piece of industrial machinery, Wonder Woman stopped, right at the corner. The sounds were very close now. She could tell that there were at least two people there. The young girl who sounded in trouble, and another, older woman.  
  
Looking around the corner, Wonder Woman saw that she was exactly right. There was a young girl, maybe ten or so, flat on her back. And over her was a woman in a red and black outfit. Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman realized, after a moment. She couldn’t tell what exactly the supervillain was doing, beyond moving up and down over the young girl.  
  
Whatever it was, it didn’t matter that much. The young girl was obviously in trouble. Straightening up, Wonder Woman stepped around the machine, twirling her lasso in her hands.  
  
She took a few steps closer to Harley Quinn, watching her rise up and down. Wonder Woman was certain that she was having sex, an easy guess since she could see the pale flesh of Harley’s skin between the ripped red suit.  
  
Wonder Woman lifted the lasso above her head, spinning it. Even as she launched it, she heard Harley moan, sinking down and grinding her hips against the victim’s crotch. Enough was enough.  
  
Harley never even realized that Wonder Woman was there. The first clue she got was Wonder Woman’s lasso wrapping around her midsection, the golden, glowing rope tightening. Since her back was to Wonder Woman, the Amazon couldn’t see her face, though she imagined the expression was fairly comical.  
  
“Whut da-gah!” Harley screamed in her thick accent as she was yanked backward, the tails on her cap flying as she went hurtling towards Wonder Woman.  
  
Wonder Woman caught Harley in one hand, her fingers tightening on the supervillain’s red bodysuit. Harley wheezed as she slammed into Wonder Woman’s unyielding arm. Wonder Woman followed up with a punch to Harley’s gut that left the costumed woman gasping and wheezing, the breath fully driven out of her.  
  
Dropping her, and leaving her tied up, Wonder Woman walked over to the girl, the end of her lasso held loosely in one hand. As she got closer, Wonder Woman frowned. Well, she thought it was a girl. A high-pitched voice, long, black hair, and feminine clothing. But she could also see a very large dick jutting out from the victim’s hips, slightly swaying from side to side.  
  
“Young miss?” Wonder Woman, getting closer and closer. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Huh?” The girl responded groggily. “Uh? What happened?”  
  
“You were attacked,” Wonder Woman said, kneeling down next to the girl. Yes, she was certain it was a girl now, looking at her face. A girl with a very large dick, but still a girl. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Uh,” the girl said, looking down at her crotch. Her dick was still proudly poking up, precum and arousal smeared across it. “I think so?”  
  
“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” Wonder Woman said. “I’m Wonder Woman. What’s your name?”  
  
“Cathy,” the girl, Cathy, said, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her head. And exposing more of her dirty, grime-stained face. Wonder Woman took another look over the young girl.  
  
The dirty face, the unkempt hair, the ragged, stained clothes. Wonder Woman was about ninety percent sure that this girl was homeless. Possibly an orphan on top of that.  
  
“Wait, you’re _really_ Wonder Woman?” Cathy asked, looking up and down at Wonder Woman. “But, you’re _famous!_ ”  
  
Wonder Woman had to smile at that. She nodded, placing a hand on Cathy’s jacket. She could feel the pre-teen’s shoulder blade through it. Her lasso wiggled in her hand, and Wonder Woman gave a hard tug on it, stopping Harley’s escape attempt without even looking behind herself.  
  
“And I’m here,” Wonder Woman said. “Is there somewhere _you_ should be?”  
  
“Not really,” Cathy said, pulling her jeans back up around her hips and tucking her dick away. “Could I come with _you_?” There were lights dancing in her eyes as she asked that.  
  
“That may be possible,” Wonder Woman said. “For now, we need to get out of here and turn… Harley…”  
  
Wonder Woman had looked over her shoulder. Her lasso was there, alright. But there was no Harley Quinn wrapped up in its coils. Lifting her gaze, Wonder Woman saw the ball on the end of Harley’s hat tail vanishing as the supervillain jumped out of a window. Sighing, Wonder Woman looked back at Cathy. It was time to do some good instead of fighting evil, she thought.

***A Few Weeks Later***

Diana only had the one bedroom in her apartment. There had never been a need for another. Luckily, the bed was big enough for both her and Cathy to sleep together in it. Unluckily, that presented another problem.  
  
Namely, that Diana was horny. That was natural enough, she was a grown woman, with a woman’s needs. Unfortunately, the target of her lust and the reasons she couldn’t just masturbate was one and the same.  
  
Cathy was _quite_ attached to Diana. As soon as Diana came back in through the apartment’s front door, Cathy was all over, wanting to talk and play and spend time with her. Diana rarely had a minute to herself. Not even at night, since Cathy was quite clingy when she slept. There was no way for Diana to masturbate with Cathy latched on to her side.  
  
And feeling Cathy’s young body, clad only in a t-shirt was why Diana was so horny. Well, Cathy’s body, and the big dick between her legs. Diana had gotten a lot better look at that shaft since that night in the warehouse. It was a big shaft, one that would have looked large on a grown man, instead of a slender ten-year-old girl.  
  
It was an _enticing_ shaft, too. One that Diana had trouble keeping her mind off of in her more idle moments. It had been a long, long time since Diana had been with someone. And the chance to get fucked by such a big dick on such a small girl was very… interesting.  
  
It made it hard for Diana to go to sleep at night, feeling that slender body and that thick shaft pressed up against her. And with how Cathy was attached like a limpet to her side, it wasn’t even as if Diana could toss and turn. All she could do was lay there, feeling Cathy close up against her own generously proportioned frame.  
  
And finally, Diana couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching over, she shook Cathy awake. That was depressingly easy to do, and even more depressing was the mingled look of fear and anger on Cathy’s face as she lifted her head up to look around her. That wary expression faded as she blinked, looking up at Diana.  
  
“What’s going on?” Cathy asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
“How would you like to have some fun?” Diana asked, resting her hand on Cathy’s bare thigh. She was only a few inches away from Cathy’s crotch, and it would be so easy to slide her hand up, moving past Diana’s own t-shirt and find that hard rod that was so very, very enticing.  
  
“What kind of fun? And now?” Cathy asked, blinking and staring upwards at Diana.  
  
“Like what Harley Quinn did with you,” Diana asked, feeling a bit nervous inside. This wasn’t the kind of thing a superheroine should be doing, but there was also no way for her to stop herself now. “Just you and me, right here.”  
  
“I’m not getting out of bed,” Cathy said after a moment.  
  
“You don’t have to,” Diana said, gently pushing Cathy back down onto the bed. “You don’t have to do a thing. I’ll take care of all of this.”  
  
Diana’s first idea was just to ride Cathy, bouncing up and down on the girl’s massive cock. But, on second thought, that would be a bad idea. That way could easily lead to a shattered pelvis for Cathy, given how much strength Diana had.  
  
Instead, Diana rolled onto her back, taking Cathy with her. Cathy squeaked as she ended up on top of Diana, looking down at her. Diana rested her hands on the small of Cathy’s back, staring up at her.  
  
Cathy wore a t-shirt Diana had given her to bed. And not much else. Diana was surprised to see that she didn’t even wear panties to bed. Diana herself wore a set of blue pajamas, that clung quite closely to her body. It had been impossible to miss Cathy’s appreciation of those, especially when the young girl had buried her face between Diana’s breasts the first night she spent in Diana’s apartment.  
  
Cathy would easily be able to do that again. Though Diana thought that something else was likely to be on her mind. Diana could feel Cathy’s dick getting hard, pressed against her skin.  
  
Diana unbuttoned her pajamas, revealing more and more of her body to Cathy. She knew Cathy liked what she saw. Even if she blind and deaf, she still would have felt how Cathy’s dick twitched against her. Diana smiled, letting Cathy look at her.  
  
Diana knew she had an excellent body. It was, well, Amazonian. Large breasts, thick thighs, well-developed muscles, and a strong, beautiful face. She was quite the attractive woman, and Cathy was quite interested in what Diana was showing.  
  
Especially since Diana wasn’t wearing a bra. She showed off more and more of her body, her fingers undoing her buttons and pulling her shirt open. Cathy didn’t say a word, and just watched in rapt attention as Diana undressed herself.  
  
Finally, Diana pulled her pajama bottoms down, taking her panties with her. Her body was revealed to Cathy, to a girl the merest fraction of Diana’s own age. There was a thrill in it, a need that was burning in Diana’s lower belly.  
  
Cathy didn’t bother removing her own pajamas. She just needed to pull her t-shirt up a bit, showing off her undeveloped body and her thick, hard cock. Both of those were an appealing sight to Diana, and she was looking forward to spending time exploring both of those. But right now, Diana was _horny_ , and she needed a nice, thick cock inside of her.  
  
Diana spread her legs, making Cathy slip down between them a bit. Cathy jumped, and then giggled. She rested her hands on Diana’s stomach, her small palms pressing down against Diana’s well-defined abs.  
  
“Is this really okay?” Cathy asked, her gaze darting between Diana’s face and Diana’s crotch.  
  
“Of course it is,” Diana said. “I don’t know what Harley Quinn did to you, but you can do whatever you want to me.” Diana paused, an idea coming to her. An idea she just _had_ to use. “Just so long as I can call you Daddy while you fuck me.”  
  
“Daddy?” Cathy asked, giggling. “You’re _silly_.”  
  
That may be true, but it was also something Diana wanted to do. Cathy wasn’t like most of the people Diana called Daddy when she was naked. In fact, the only similarity she had was the size of her cock. But that was enough to let Diana indulge her interest.  
  
Diana was getting pretty wet. The lust had been building and building inside of her for a long while, and now she _finally_ had a way to vent it. And it was the best way possible, with the girl who had been stirring those lustful feelings up inside of her.  
  
Diana reached down and rubbed two fingers against her labia. They came away wet, her arousal so thick already that there were webs of sticky fluid between her fingers. Diana’s nipples were also stiff, sticking out from her large, firm breasts.  
  
“You don’t need to wait,” Diana said, almost whimpering in her need to get fucked by this young girl. “You can slid it in as soon as you want to.”  
  
Cathy jerkily nodded, staring down at Diana’s pussy. Diana wondered if this was the first one she was seeing, or if Harley had given her victim a show before she had mounted Cathy in that warehouse. Diana reached down again and spread her lower lips apart, revealing her wet, soaked, pink pussy.  
  
Diana tried to think of something more to say, something to convince Cathy to enter her. But the feeling of the tip of Cathy’s cock against her pussy banished all other thoughts from her head. Diana moaned, feeling the tingles of arousal running through her. She _needed_ this.  
  
And then, finally, Cathy _actually_ entered Diana. And it felt so good. Diana moaned, feeling Cathy’s thick cock entering her, spreading her walls apart.  
  
As big as Cathy was, Diana was still easily able to take her. She, after all, was Wonder Woman, and a long way from the frailties of mortal humans. Even a shaft as big as Cathy’s still wasn’t the largest dick Diana had enjoyed getting fucked by in her life.  
  
“Come on, Daddy,” Diana said, closing her eyes and laying her head back. “Fuck your little girl. Fuck me so hard, Daddy.”  
  
Cathy paused for a second, and then resumed thrusting. Diana reached up and started playing with her large breasts. Her fingers sunk into her, squeezing and groping them in the way that she _loved_ to have them treated.  
  
Diana had no idea about Cathy’s sexual experience, but either she knew how to fuck a woman, or her body was taking over. Cathy was sliding in and out of Diana’s pussy, stretching her out in the way that Diana _loved_ to feel. Diana moaned, twisting around on the bed as she felt herself get stuffed and as her hands toyed with her chest, pinching her nipples and massaging her breasts.  
  
“Diana,” Cathy moaned, “you’re feeling so good! It’s so tight around me.”  
  
Diana jerkily nodded. Her eyes had opened and she was staring down her body at Cathy. Cathy had a surprisingly cute look of concentration on her face as she thrust into Diana. A strand of dirty blonde hair was waving around in front of her face, having come untucked from behind her ear again. Diana could see beads of sweat on her face as she thrust into Diana’s pussy again and again.  
  
Diana reached down and started playing with her clit, lightly stroking it with just one finger, in up and down motions. Later, she could teach Cathy about the importance of taking care of that part of her as well, but right now Diana was willing to do all the work.  
  
“Oh Daddy,” Diana moaned, closing her eyes so that fantasy and reality didn’t mingle in an unsatisfactory way, “Daddy, you’re filling me up so _much_. Please don’t stop, Daddy!”  
  
This time, Cathy didn’t stop. And that was a good thing, since Diana was cumming. After far too long without an orgasm, she was finally getting to cum, and it felt _so_ good. Diana’s thick, powerful legs wrapped around Cathy, trapping Cathy, keeping her buried inside Diana’s pussy.  
  
Diana moaned, giving voice to the wonderful feelings welling up inside of her. Her entire body was gently shaking as she tried to process the orgasm running through her. Her pussy squeezed down tight around Cathy’s cock, slowing the preteen to a dead halt inside of her. Diana shuddered one more time before relaxing a bit, both inside and out.  
  
“I’m cumming, Daddy,” Diana moaned, her voice coming from deep in her throat. “You’re making me cum so hard, Daddy. Do it again.”  
  
Part of Diana wondered just what Cathy was thinking of all of this. The rest of her didn’t care too much, just so long as Cathy kept on fucking her. And she was fucking Diana in such a wonderful manner, too. With Diana’s hands paying attention to her clit and her breasts, and Cathy’s cock stretching her out, there was no way for Diana to feel anything but completely and utterly wonderful as she got fucked.  
  
Cathy was starting to fuck Diana even faster. Diana moaned, guessing what that meant. That Cathy’s limited stamina was running out. That was a bit sad, since Diana liked to get multiple orgasms in a session of lovemaking, but she could make do. Especially since that first orgasm had been so _good_.  
  
“Cum in me, Daddy,” Diana moaned, staring at Cathy as the slender girl fucked Diana, “fill me up with your wonderful, sticky seed. Pump me full of your cum, Daddy!”  
  
Diana put all the longing and need she could muster in that statement, doing her best to tell Cathy that it was okay to stuff Diana full of semen. That Diana _wanted_ that to happen.  
  
And now it was time for Cathy to cum. Diana sighed, but knew they could work on Cathy’s endurance later. And it wasn’t as if seeing and feeling Cathy cum was a _bad_ thing. Cathy looked cute, and just faintly ridiculous as she came. Her face was screwed up quite the cute little grimace, and Diana wished she had a camera.  
  
But, more importantly, was how Cathy was pumping so much hot, sticky cum into Diana’s pussy. Diana moaned, her head falling back against the pillow, feeling a seemingly endless amount of semen entering her, filling her up as she got fucked by a girl who wasn’t even eleven yet. It felt so good, too.  
  
Diana could feel a whole lot of semen being shot into her. Cathy obviously had quite a bit of the stuff stored up, just waiting to get used. And Diana was getting every last drop, every single bit of it shot into her pussy, coating her walls in a thick layer of semen.  
  
Diana shuddered, looking at Cathy as the young girl filled her up in such a wonderful way. Cathy’s hands were tight on Diana’s hips as she fucked Diana, before finally sitting back on her heels. Cathy panted for breath as her dick slipped out of Diana’s pussy.  
  
“That was wonderful, Cathy,” Diana said with a smile, feeling the semen dribbling out of her stretched lower lips. “You did a good job.”  
  
“Really?” Cathy asked, still breathing hard. “It felt great. Can we do it again?”  
  
“As soon as you’re ready,” Diana said, licking her lips and staring at Cathy’s still hard cock.  
  
How could fun this good go bad?

***One Month Later***

Diana sighed as she stared at the slender white stick in her hand. She should have thought about this. Really, it was stupid that she had missed it.  
  
Diana was pregnant. And it was very easy to guess who had knocked her up. It wasn’t as if there was a long list of people Diana had sex with.  
  
Still, it had blindsided Diana, smacked right into her. She hadn’t been thinking about that at _all_. It had only crossed her mind when she had seen the report that Harley Quinn had been captured. And that she was roughly two months pregnant.  
  
Cathy hadn’t even seen her eleventh birthday yet, and she had managed to knock up two women. It was an impressive feat, in a warped sort of way. And now Diana was going to have to talk to Cathy about it.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Diana looked at Cathy. The young girl was sitting on the couch, reading one of Diana’s books. In a few swift strides, Diana sat down next to her. Cathy started a bit, before looking up at her.  
  
“Hi, Diana!” Cathy said, looking Diana straight in the face. Which was quite the achievement, given Diana’s low-cut blouse. “What’s up?”  
  
“I’ll be blunt,” Diana said. “Both Harley Quinn and I are pregnant, thanks to having sex with you.”  
  
“…Huh,” Cathy said, scratching her head and staring at Diana. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes,” Diana said. “You don’t have to do anything about it, but I thought you should-“  
  
“Wait!” Cathy said quickly, holding up her hands. “I do want to do something!”  
  
“Such as?” Diana asked, looking down at Cathy.  
  
“Get married! That’s the right thing to do, right?” Cathy asked, a frantic note in her voice. “I got you two pregnant, so I have to marry the both of you now, right?”  
  
That wasn’t remotely right. And, in addition, marriage wasn’t something that Diana was really interested in. But if it would make Cathy happy, then she supposed she could humor the young girl.  
  
“If you really want to,” Diana said, keeping her face calm and her eyes level, “then we can. But it has to be a _private_ wedding, understand? We can’t tell other people.”  
  
“Sure, sure,” Cathy said nodding. “Just you, me and Harley.”  
  
Diana paused for a moment. She was trying to understand both what Cathy was saying, and how she should reply to it. After a bit, she had a reply.  
  
“Harley’s a criminal, Cathy,” Diana said gently, resting a hand on Cathy’s shoulder. “She’s going to spend several years in prison.”  
  
“I stole some stuff,” Cathy replied, “back when I was on the streets. _I’m_ not in jail. Why can’t she come to live with us? You could keep an eye on her, and the three of us could live together, and look after the babies.”  
  
Diana stifled her sigh.  
  
“It doesn’t work like that. Of course, we can take in the child once its born, if Harley keeps it. But if Harley comes here, she’ll escape again in a day or so.” And that was only one of the reasons this was a bad idea.  
  
“Okay, maybe,” Cathy said, flipping the TV off and turning to look at Diana, “but, you see, it all just makes sense if she comes to live with us. After all…”

*******

It still seemed a bit strange to Diana that she was doing this. But Cathy had laid out so many good arguments that she just couldn’t resist anymore. She couldn’t remember what those arguments had been, but they must have been _highly_ convincing, in order to get not only Diana to agree to this, but everyone else as well.  
  
Diana twitched her wedding dress into position, looking at Harley. The supervillain ( _former_ supervillain, hopefully) was wearing a white wedding dress as well. Her stomach had started to swell, just a touch. She had cleaned up, with her hair hanging loose, and her face cleaned of her white facepaint.  
  
And Cathy was wearing a wedding dress as well. She looked _very_ cute in it, the white, flowing dress arrayed around her, and the veil over her face. Diana smiled down at the sight, before looking at Harley.  
  
“Well, shall we get started?” Diana asked, looking at her two soon-to-be wives.  
  
And wasn’t _that_ a weird thought. But it was one she had to do, to take care of the new life in her belly and Cathy. It all made so much sense.  
  
This wasn’t the marriage that Diana had been expecting, but it was the one that was happening. And now she had to go through with it. Flipping on the switch for the music, Diana stepped up to the makeshift alter.  
  
“I, Diana Price…”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Heroic Actions Ch. 2**

  
Cathy blinked, the tiles on the ceiling swimming in and out of focus. She groaned, slowly patting herself to make sure all of her bits were still attached. A face, obscured by the light and Cathy’s own blurred vision appeared over her.  
  
“You alright?” Damien asked, extending a hand down to Cathy.  
  
“Urgh,” Cathy responded, pulling herself up along Damien’s hand and arm. Once she was upright, she had to take a few minutes while the room spun and swayed around her. “That was… ghuh,” she added, not quite able to get her brain working well enough to explain just what had happened to her.  
  
Cathy stepped away from the slightly older boy, wobbling back and forth on unsteady legs. She lifted her arms in the defensive position Damien had spent _so_ much time teaching her, and she could already tell that it wasn’t how it was supposed to be.  
  
“I think that might be enough training for the day,” Damien said, concern written all over his face. “I think you should go take a shower and get some sleep. I’ll start kicking your ass again tomorrow.”  
  
That sounded _great_ to Cathy. Not that she was going to get beaten up again for a few hours tomorrow, but that the pain would stop for _now_. Sometimes, she just had to take what she could get.  
  
Cathy staggered off to the showers, feeling the bruises all up and down her body. Man, when Diana had said that she could get Cathy some self-defense training, Cathy had vaguely been thinking of some normal strip-mall dojo. Not that she would get put on a plane with Harley and head off to Gotham.  
  
Not that the private plane ride had been _bad_ , Cathy thought. Harley had started stroking Cathy off as soon as they were in their seats. And then she had given Cathy a blowjob for the rest of the flight. That had been _nice_. It was a pity that Cathy wasn’t getting to see as much of Harley now that she was getting some _exhaustive_ training and Harley was doing some adult stuff about her being a former supervillain.  
  
Still, Cathy thought as she peeled off her sweaty training clothes, as bad as this training was, there was some good sides to it. She had gotten to meet Batman, for one! For like, three minutes on her first day in Gotham, but still! And there was the rest of the Bat Family as well. Damien, obviously. Cathy saw a _lot_ of Damien, as he whipped Cathy’s butt into shape.  
  
Cathy stepped into the showers, her small body completely naked. She looked down at herself, expecting to see one big bruise all over her body. There wasn’t, surprisingly. Just a lot of smaller bruises. Mostly along her limbs, though there were some older, yellowing ones on her torso as well.  
  
Cathy reached up and rubbed her chest, glad that at least _one_ part of her body didn’t hurt. There wasn’t much to her chest, not like Diana or Harley’s. Barely anything, really, just a tiny bit of softness. Well, she was still a growing girl.  
  
Though she wasn’t certain how much more her dick could grow. It was already so big, it could barely fit inside the women she fucked. And fucking felt _so_ good. There was no way Cathy was going to give something like that up.  
  
One of the showers was already running. Since it was the woman’s shower, Cathy felt quite alright peeking her head in to see who it was. And, sure enough, it was Barbara, facing away from Cathy as she cleaned herself off.  
  
Cathy’s dick started to get hard, and she stepped into the shower cubicle with Barbara. She wrapped the older teen in a hug, burying her face in Barbara’s long, red hair. And pressing her quickly-hardening cock against Barbara’s thigh and butt.  
  
“Hi, Barbara,” Cathy said happily, rubbing her hands up and down Batgirl’s toned stomach. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good, Cathy,” Barbara said, turning around and looking down at Cathy. That Cathy’s cock was now pressed up against her pussy and thigh was something they both knew, but neither commented on. “Just got back from a patrol, so I was going to clean off and go home. You?”  
  
“Yeah, pretty much the same,” Cathy said with a smile. If she leaned up _just a bit_ , she could put her face in between Barbara’s breasts. They were nice breasts, though not as nice as Diana’s. “What were you going to do when you get home?”  
  
“You,” Barbara said with a grin, running her hands up and down Cathy’s back.  
  
It took a minute for Cathy to get what Barbara was implying. Then she laughed and smiled. Sex with Barbara was _great_. Just as good as sex with Diana or Harley. The only thing that would be better would be sex with all of them.  
  
Cathy and Barbara got showered and changed as quickly as they could. Well, as quickly as they could while still feeling each other up. Barbara’s hand was wrapped around Cathy’s dick long enough for a couple good, solid strokes, and Cathy made sure that Barbara’s nipples were rock solid. But they still managed to get out onto Gotham’s streets without actually having shower sex.  
  
Cathy licked her lips as she looked at Barbara. Sex was something she had only found about a few months ago, when Harley grabbed her in that warehouse. But now that Cathy knew what it was, she _liked_ it. It felt so good to have another girl taking care of her, bobbing up and down along her dick or laying flat on her back as Cathy thrust into her.  
  
Barbara squeezed Cathy’s hand. Cathy looked up at her and smiled. They weren’t making very fast progress to Barbara’s place. Partly because Cathy still _hurt_ , and partly because it was hard to walk fast when two girls were pressed up so tightly against each other.  
  
And then they weren’t making any progress at all. Cathy winced as the ache in the back of her neck suddenly got _really_ sharp and painful. She reached up, and her fingers found something sticking out of the back of her neck.  
  
She pulled it out, and looked down at a metal dart. Cathy blinked, then blinked again. Then her eyes closed and she fell flat on her face.

*******

Cathy blinked as she woke up. Her head _hurt_. Was this what Harley complained about every morning after she had one of her cans of beer? And the light was too bright, too.  
  
Cathy looked around, blinking. She was in a hotel room. Even someone with Cathy’s life experience could identify a hotel room when she was in one. And she was naked. And there was another naked girl, a naked _woman_ , standing at the foot of the bed. Cathy thought she should be attaching a t lot more weight to all of that then she was. It just seemed so _unimportant_ right now.  
  
“You’re waking up. Good,” the woman said. She stepped forward, and pressed a bottle against Cathy’s lips. “Here, drink this.”  
  
Cathy didn’t have much of a choice, since the liquid was already pouring into her mouth. She swallowed, wincing at the bitter taste. She pulled her head away, letting more of the clear liquid drop down onto her torso.  
  
“Wha- who are you?” Cathy asked, taking a lot of effort to form the words. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I’m Talia Al’Ghul,” the woman said in an accent Cathy didn’t recognize (which meant it wasn’t British), brushing strands of long, black hair away from her face. “Damien’s mother, if that’s any help to you.”  
  
Cathy weakly nodded. She still hurt all over, but it was the hurt from training with Damien. The headache was already starting to go away.  
  
“As for _why_ you’re here,” Tali said with a smirk as she put a hand on Cathy’s small, barely-there breast, “surely you can guess.” She leaned forward, putting her own breasts right in front of Cathy’s face. “After all the things _you’ve_ done, surely two naked girls can’t be that unusual for you.”  
  
She had a point there. Cathy’s dick was already starting to get hard and poke up against the older woman’s thigh. Of course, Cathy was still feeling kind of turned on from almost getting to have sex with Barbara… And she hoped Barbara was okay. Cathy didn’t have any idea what had happened to _her_ , but she was sure that Batgirl must have fared a ton better.  
  
“And you’ve done such things, Tali said, reaching down and wrapping her hand around Cathy’s shaft. It only took a few strokes by her and Cathy was as hard as she could get. “Knocking up three different women, one of them an Amazon,” Tali smiled sharply, her teeth on prominent display. “It’s an answer to my prayers, really.”  
  
“Really?” Cathy asked, not sure where all of this was going. Beyond her probably getting to have sex with another pretty lady, which was pretty cool.  
  
“Yes,” Tali said, her accent thickening a bit. “I love my little Damien, but he’s B… Batman’s. Not someone who can be raised in the League of Shadows.” Cathy had no idea what that was. “Not a proper heir for the Al’Ghul legacy.” She looked down at Cathy. Her expression changed. “I want you to fuck me and get me pregnant, just like you did with Wonder Woman,” she said in a loud, clear voice.  
  
“Oh!” Cathy said, nodding her head. It made _sense_ now. Mostly. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
It wasn’t as if Cathy was going to turn _down_ sex, after all. Sex was great. And looking at Tali made her hard, seeing those large boobs, and those thick thighs.  
  
“Good girl,” Tali said, grabbing Cathy and rolling over. Cathy squeaked as she was flipped, ending up on Tali’s stomach, her limbs going every which way. And her hard cock pressing against Tali’s stomach. “Now, let’s see what you can do,” Tali said, purring like a cat.  
  
Cathy scooted herself down a bit. Tali was built a lot like Diana was. Very big, and very muscular. And it had been a whole _week_ since Cathy had gotten to fuck her wife. That was way too long!  
  
Cathy sat down in between Tali’s legs, looking up at the older woman. Tali was resting her head on some pillows, staring at her with a look in her eyes that sent a shiver down Cathy’s spine. Her hands were resting by her sides.  
  
Cathy remembered what Diana had shown her to do, and reached down and rubbed her hand against Tali’s pussy. It was kind of wet already, though Diana and Harley had always insisted on getting _really_ wet before Cathy could fuck them. So Cathy started rubbing back and forth, trying to get the hot older woman as turned as her two wives had to be.  
  
Cathy’s fingers went up and down Tali’s slit, and circled around her clit. Tali made a groaning sound as Cathy did so, and Cathy smiled. She could feel a lot more arousal starting to come out of Tali’s pussy. Good. She _wanted_ Tali to feel good. Sex was good, and everyone in it should feel good, obviously.  
  
Cathy reached _really_ far forward and started playing with Tali’s boobs as well. They were so big! Way bigger than Barbara’s, which were the only breasts Cathy had gotten to play with since she had arrived in Gotham.  
  
Cathy played with them with one hand, running her fingers over them, doing her best to explore them as thoroughly as possible. Big breasts always deserved a lot of love, after all. And these were _really_ big breasts. Empty breasts, though, unlike Harley’s and Diana’s. No tasty, tasty milk to suck out of them. Oh well!  
  
Cathy’s dick was _very_ hard, and pressing against Tali’s thigh. She hoped the older woman was wet enough to fuck soon. Cathy had gotten _so_ worked up from looking at Barbara in the showers, and she _really_ needed some proper relief soon.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Tali said quietly. “You’ve been learning a lot from Wonder Woman and the clown, haven’t you? The three of you go at it every night, your cute little body sandwiched in between those full-grown women?”  
  
Well, not every night, because Diana was _busy_. But beyond that… Yeah, Tali was pretty right. But since Cathy’s wives weren’t here, that just meant she had to fuck Tali instead. And Cathy thought Tali was ready.  
  
Cathy leaned back, and placed the tip of her cock against Tali’s pussy. It was so _wet_. Cathy could actually see a dribble of arousal running down the head of her shaft. And it seemed to be a bit looser than Diana’s or Harley’s or Barbara’s pussy was. Well, if Tali had already given birth…  
  
Cathy decided to stop thinking about that. Instead, she pushed herself forward, sliding her dick into Tali’s pussy. And it was _amazing_. A woman’s pussy always was. It was hot and tight and wet and soft, and Cathy _loved_ what she was feeling as she went deeper and deeper inside of the older woman.  
  
“Oh _yessss_ ,” Tali moaned, pushing herself against Cathy. “Come on, girl. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like I’m your Amazon.”  
  
Cathy wouldn’t be able to do that. She was still feeling too _sore_ from her workout to be able to move herself back and forth really fast like she did with Diana. But she could still fuck Tali! And Tali wouldn’t know the difference, either. Cathy _hoped_ she wouldn’t know the difference.  
  
Cathy started moving faster, dragging her cock out of Tali’s pussy and sliding it back in. It felt nice. For the both of them. Tali had lifted her hands and had started playing with her large breasts. Cathy hungrily watched, staring as Tali’s fingers dug into her boobs, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Cathy licked her lips. That was a _nice_ sight. If only Tali wasn’t so tall, and Cathy could properly bury her face in the older woman’s breasts while still fucking her.  
  
“You feel so good,” Cathy said, her words coming out as a ragged pant, feeling the powerful muscles surrounding Tali’s pussy squeezing down around her. “You’re so _strong_.”  
  
“Of course I am,” Tali said, sounding a bit out of breath. “You think I can be in the League of Shadows and _not_ have every muscle in my body trained to _perfection_?” Cathy glanced at Tali’s arms as the older woman moved them. “I could lift you above my head with just one hand, girly.”  
  
Cathy could believe that. She could also believe that Tali wasn’t going to do anything but just lay there and let her fuck her. That was what Diana and Harley did. Unless it was all three of them. Then one of them would be on top of the other and they would be making out as Cathy switched from one of them to the other. That was _hot_ when that happened. Or when they ate each other out and also gave Cathy a blowjob as she fucked the other one.  
  
It wouldn’t be _bad_ if Barbara was here, Cathy thought. She had to know Damien’s mom, surely. And the two of them could kiss and make out while Cathy fucked them both! And that would just be awesome.  
  
There was a smile on Cathy’s face as she slid in and out of Tali’s pussy. It was a nice, nice thought. Not nearly as good as actually fucking Tali, of course. Nothing could compare to _actually_ getting to be inside another woman’s pussy. Nothing at all.  
  
Cathy was getting pretty close to her orgasm. Harley did always say she was a bit of a quick shot. But who could blame her? Other women’s pussies were so _nice_ to fuck. Of course Cathy always came quickly. Especially when she was still worked up over Barbara in the showers.  
  
“You’re making me feel good, Cathy,” Tali purred, her eyes hooded as she looked at the young blonde girl. “Really, really good.”  
  
“I’m feeling good, too,” Cathy gasped, reaching down and rubbing a finger along Tali’s stiff clit, the nub of flesh poking out from her folds. “I’m going to cum inside of you soon!”  
  
“Good,” Tali said quickly. “Cum inside of me, Cathy. Cum inside of me, fill me up with your semen, and get me pregnant.”  
  
Cathy nodded. She picked up the pace, going as fast as she could. Her body still hurt, but she poured everything she had left into fucking Tali, bringing her hips back and pushing them forward, burying them inside of Tali, her thick dick reaching deep inside the black-haired woman’s folds.  
  
“Gah! Yes!” Tali shouted, trailing off into a language Cathy didn’t recognize.  
  
It was obvious what was happening. Tali was clamping down _tight_ around Cathy, just like Barbara and Diana and Harley did when they were cumming. Her pussy was getting so tight, and it felt so good.  
  
And so Cathy came herself. She gasped, her cock half-in, half-out of Tali’s pussy. She could feel her dick trembling, and then she started to cum, jet after jet of semen pumping into Tali’s folds. It felt _wonderful_.  
  
Both Cathy and Tali made wordless sounds of orgasm, the two of them shaking. Cathy fell forward, the top of her head landing on Tali’s breasts as her hips bucked back and forth. Her hips were still moving, pushing herself in and out of Tali’s pussy.  
  
Cathy was pumping _so_ much cum into Tali. It felt like her orgasm was lasting forever, as her dick trembled, shooting jet after jet of semen into the older woman. It was so good, and Cathy could barely think about anything besides the _amazing_ feeling of cumming inside an older woman.  
  
Still, the orgasm couldn’t last forever. Sooner or later, it had to end, no matter how much Cathy wished it wouldn’t. Her dick gave one last twitch, shooting one final jet of thick semen into Tali, and then Cathy’s balls felt _empty_.  
  
Cathy still stayed in place for a minute, resting her face against Tali’s stomach. Even though she could feel a lot of muscles underneath Tali’s skin, the skin itself was nice and soft. She felt Tali’s arms wrap around her in a hug, holding her close to Tali’s body. That was nice. It was _really_ nice.  
  
“Good job,” Tali said, her voice a bit ragged. Though not nearly as uneven as Cathy’s voice if _she_ had to speak. “I can feel so _much_ of your cum inside of me. I’m _certain_ you’ve managed to knock me up.”  
  
Cathy smiled. It always felt nice to be told she had done a good job. Even for a lady she had only met twenty minutes ago.  
  
“Still,” Tali said, rolling Cathy off of her and laying her down on the bed, “there are people looking for you.” Cathy blinked and looked up at Tali as the older woman tapped her ear. For the first time, Cathy noticed that there was a tan earpiece inside of it. “And it wouldn’t do for the three of us to have a meeting.”  
  
Tali rose up, Cathy’s softening dick sliding out of her. Cathy’s gaze fell, and she watched her semen come trickling out of Tali’s pussy. There was a lot of it, thick and white and sticky. It ran down Tali’s thighs and dripped onto the hotel bed. Tali stretched, not seeming to care about it.  
  
“Now, did you enjoy this as much as I did?” Tali asked, reaching to the nightstand and grabbing some tissues.  
  
“Yes,” Cathy said quickly, nodding her head up and down. She had _really_ enjoyed this. She wouldn’t mind doing it again.  
  
“Good girl,” Tali said, pressing a kiss against Cathy’s lips. She straightened up and smiled down at the girl. “We will _certainly_ be meeting again, I think.”  
  
Cathy nodded, not quite feeling like getting up. Or doing anything besides watching Tali quickly clean herself up and dress. She moved _fast_ when she wanted to. It seemed like it just took a minute for Tali to get herself ready.  
  
“Be seeing you,” Tali said, turning to smile at Cathy as she placed a hand on the hotel door. She blew Cathy a kiss. “Though you won’t be seeing me.”  
  
Tali stepped out of the hotel room door. Cathy just had time to sit down on the bed and wonder if she should take a shower when someone rolled in through the open window. Cathy jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling, before recognizing the black and yellow outfit.  
  
“Bar-Batgirl!” Cathy said, hopping off the bed and looking at her friend. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“What are _you_ doing here?” Barbara asked with a frown, straightening up and looking around. “I got hit over the head and when I got back up, you were gone. Are you okay?” She looked Cathy up and down, and frowned. “And why are you naked?”  
  
“Ah, well,” Cathy said, gesturing to the door Tali had left through. “You see, there was this woman and she said her name was Tali,” Batgirl made a disgusted noise at that, “and she said she wanted me to have sex with her and that I was supposed to get her pregnant and…” Cathy trailed off, not sure what else to say.  
  
“She couldn’t have asked like a normal person?” Barbara muttered underneath her breath. “Wait, did you have sex with her?”  
  
“Uh, yeah?” Cathy said, wondering if she _wasn’t_ supposed to have sex with hot naked woman that kidnapped her. “It was really good sex, too.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re safe,” Barbara said, walking towards Cathy and pulling her up for a kiss. Cathy squeaked and kissed Barbara back, using a lot more tongue than the redhead was using herself. “Oh, and we might need to talk about this later, with Batman.”  
  
“Really?” Cathy asked excitedly. “Cool! Can I get his autograph or something?”  
  
“Maybe,” Barbara said so quickly that Cathy thought the answer was going to be no. “But… you said Tali wanted to get pregnant from you?” Cathy nodded. “Huh. I’m pregnant as well. Or my period’s late, at least.” She stared at the ground, tapping her gloved fingers against her chin. “Well, we can talk about that later. Right now, let’s get you dressed, okay?”  
  
Cathy nodded, and started looking around for her clothes. Wow, the day had really turned around after she had gotten her ass beat in training with Damien. She got to have sex with another hot lady, and now she was going to meet Batman! How cool was that? And afterwards, maybe Barbara and her could have some more sex. Or maybe Harley would be available.  
  
Things really were looking up for Cathy. Ever since she had met Diana, really. Before that- Cathy shivered. She didn’t like to think about those years, being alone and cold and hungry and scared all the time. Especially not at, what was the word Diana had used? The _fulcrum_. When Cathy had gotten splashed with those chemicals as she tried to steal from a Lex Corp warehouse. That had been the very worst day of Cathy’s life, feeling her body burn as whatever had been inside those drums had washed over her.  
  
And after that, things had started to get better. People had started to do what she wanted, instead of the other way around. Sometimes people Cathy hadn’t even known where around did nice things for her. And then Cathy had met Diana and Harley, and life had gotten _great_. And now she had met Barbara and Tali, too. And that was cool also.  
  
Cathy couldn’t quite believe that she was going to be a daddy four times over. But with how good sex was, who could blame her?  
  
Cathy wondered what other famous women she was going to meet.

* * *


End file.
